fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Clayton Captures the Dragons/Fievel, Tiger, Fidget, Sparx, Tiny, and Dingodile Head Off to the Rescue with Recruits
Later at the dragon's nest, Pazu and Sheeta arrived at the cliff where they first met and helped Spyro, Cynder, Ignitus, and Sparx and began to climb down to their nest. "They're going down the cliff!" said North. "Come on, we gotta warn them!" said Jack, as he, the other Guardians, and the rescuers began to follow Pazu and Sheeta. The two kids arrived at the nest and checked on the eggs Spyro and Cynder left behind. They then covered the eggs up, and placed one of the dark red and dark purple scales on top of them. Just then, they heard Olivia's voice. "Pazu, Sheeta?" The two looked up to see the eleven as Sheeta asked, "Huh? Who are you?" "Oh, there's no time to explain." Miss Kitty said. "You're in great danger!" Tiger agreed. Just then, Pazu and Sheeta heard the sound of three dragons growling and a dragonfly buzzing as Pazu exclaimed, "Spyro? Cynder? Ignitus? Sparx? It can't be!" They looked down at the edge of the cliff as Fievel called out, "Oh, Pazu! Sheeta, wait!" Then Pazu and Sheeta spotted Sparx and the dragons flying towards the nest. "They're alive!" Sheeta gasped in awe. "Kids, please," Stellaluna said, getting the kids' attention. "You must listen!" "That's right," Fidget said. "Clayton is on the cliff!" Pazu and Sheeta looked up to see Clayton's truck, and they began to panic as they looked down at Sparx and the dragons. "NO!!" Pazu shouted, getting their attention, "Turn back! Turn back!" "Stay away!" echoed Sheeta, "It's a trap!" Noticing Pazu and Sheeta upon hearing them, Sparx flew up to them while the dragons continued to fly towards them. "A trap?" Sparx asked in confusion. Then he noticed Clayton's truck as the poacher and his group came out and Sparx and the others turned and shouted to the dragons. "Stay away!" Sparx ordered desperately. Then Spyro, Cynder, and Ignitus noticed the poacher and his group's truck and realizing, they tried to stop, but too late. Clayton fired his net from the net launcher and the net caught the three dragons, much to the good guys' concern. Clayton laughed sinisterly as he exclaimed, "I got them! I got them!" He looked at Pitch, Tiny, and Dingodile as he asked them, "Did you see that?! Perfect shot! Perfect shot! They're mine!" He laughed again as he shouted out, "All mine!" As he began to pull the trap up, Pazu and Sheeta jumped onto it as they cried, "NO!!" They caught the trap as Sandy lassoed one each of the kids' hands with his rope. "Hold tight you six!" Jack called. "We're going for a ride!" added Tooth. Olivia, Miss Kitty, and Stellaluna caught the rope, but Fievel, Tiger, and Fidget were not so fortunate as the rope slipped from their grasp. "Olivia!" Fievel called out. "Miss Kitty!" shouted Tiger. "Stellaluna!" yelled Fidget. "Fievel!" Olivia cried. "Tiger!" screamed Miss Kitty. "Fidget!" hollered Stellaluna. The girl rescuers reached out for them while Pazu used a knife to cut the ropes on the trap. Clayton growled in anger as he mumbled, "Meddling brats! Gonna get rid of them for good!" He tried shaking Pazu and Sheeta off as Pazu shouted, "Help!" "We're slipping!" Sheeta cried. "Pazu, Sheeta, don't move!" Olivia said Miss Kitty, as Jack and Tooth lassoed one of the kids' ankles with their ropes. Clayton hoisted the group up and dropped them in the cage on the truck. He laughed as he whispered out, "There they are, boys.... Just look at them.... Look at the sizes of them.... The rarest dragons in all of Australia! Those dragons are gonna make me rich!" He chuckled and said, "Filthy rich!" Tiny and Dingodile then turned to Clayton and Pitch eagerly, "And about our reward money?" Dingodile asked. "Just like you promise?" Tiny asked eagerly. Clayton and Pitch thought it over and smiled smugly as Clayton said, "Oh, yes. Here's your reward." Then, to Tiny and Dingodile's confusion, Clayton and Pitch grabbed them and nearly pushed them off the cliff, thinking they did it, shocking the good guys. Then Tiny and Dingodile, having grabbed the edge of the cliff jumped back at the top and kicked Clayton and Pitch down angrily. "What was that about?!" Tiny asked angrily. "You promised we were in this together!" Dingodile snapped. Recovering, Clayton and Pitch chuckled evilly a bit, and Clayton said, "Yes, a promise that Pitch and I tricked you with." Tiny and Dingodile got shocked calmly. "You really think money will buy you fame as bounty hunters?" Pitch asked sneeringly. "In fact, the glory is all mine and Pitch's." Clayton said. Tiny and Dingodile started to get angry slowly, their tempers reaching a boiling point. "So, you lied to us." Dingodile said angrily. "Like the poachers you are!" Tiny agreed angrily. Clayton scoffed with a satisfied evil smirk, and then said, "I try." Tiny and Dingodile then attempt to punch Clayton and Pitch, but the two poachers deflected their punches with their fists and tail, and then grabbing Tiny and Dingodile again, this time roughly, Clayton and Pitch again threw Tiny and Dingodile down the cliff, this time in success. As Tiny and Dingodile seemingly fell to their doom, screaming, Clayton and Pitch sneeringly called out, "Nothing personal!" Then Clayton turned to Pitch in excitement. "You and I got what we want. Now, what does Pitch want? Does he wanna make sure those dragons STAY rare?" Pitch nodded, saying, "You bet." Clayton then asked, "How about some great, big, triple-A, jumbo dragon eggs?!" Pitch nodded again as Clayton asked, "Eh? You want them? Eh? You want them? Go get them, Pitch!" "Right!" Pitch agreed. Then the black Komodo dragon went down the cliff, and went up to the nest. He tried eating one of the eggs, but had no luck when he discovered that it tasted like a rock. Pitch tried to eat the second egg, but it was the same result as the first. Pitch scratched the third egg and yelped in pain. Then he mumbled angrily, "Why are these eggs making things difficult?" Then he heard Clayton's voice holler, "Pitch! You hurry up, and eat those eggs, and get your tail up here! Move it!" "Coming! Don't worry!" Pitch called back. Pitch then moved the rock-shaped eggs to the edge of the cliff with his tail and knocked them over. He then tugged on the rope Clayton lowered on the cliff earlier, and as he went up, Pitch called out, "Eggs eaten!" When the coast was clear, Fievel, Tiger, Fidget, and Sparx, who had replaced the real eggs with the fake ones, emerged from their hiding place and placed the real eggs on the nest. "Okay, you guys, he fell for it." said Fievel. "Looks like the coast is clear." added Tiger. "Thanks to these guys." Sparx said in agreement. They turned and it was revealed to be Tiny and Dingodile. It turned out the two mutants grabbed onto the cliff edge near the nest as they fell and hid themselves near Fievel's group and Sparx. Then hearing Pitch heading their way, Tiny and Dingodile convinced Fievel's group and Sparx to let them help in hiding the eggs, and deciding to do it quickly before Pitch arrives, they did. Just then, Jeremy flew in at the nest as he called, "Girls! Girls, I'm here!" He laughed a little as he asked, "Where are you, you little chickies, you?" The boy rescuers became confused as they turned around to see Jeremy standing at the edge of the cliff, and Tiger and Fidget asked in unison, "Jeremy?" Fievel smiled as he exclaimed, "Jeremy!" Jeremy yelped as he jumped a little. He looked at Fievel, Tiger, and Fidget and told them, "Don't EVER do that to me again! Oh, boy.... I lost a lot of feathers on that one." "Jeremy, am I glad to see you!" said Fievel. "Help us out with these eggs, will you?" asked Tiger, as he rolled the eggs out of their hiding place. "Yeah, sure." said Jeremy. Then he noticed the boy rescuers on the cliff and asked them, "Wait a minute.... What in Heaven's name are you doing up here, anyway?" "The kidnapper took the kids, the Guardians, Olivia, Miss Kitty, and Stellaluna." said Fidget. "Stellaluna?" gasped Jeremy, "Stellaluna's in trouble?! Whoa! Geez! That's terrible! We gotta do something! Boys, I'm disappointed in you! Hiding under a nest while your girls needs our help! I gotta talk to you mister!" "Jeremy?" Fievel said, trying to get his attention. "You should start searching the desert for them, and I'll scan the coastline." Jeremy said. Tiger said, "Jeremy..." "That's what I'll do," Jeremy continued, cutting him off. "I'll ask the birds on the beach!" "Jeremy!" Fidget shouted, finally getting his attention. "Huh? What?!" asked Jeremy. "Relax. We'll go find them." Fidget said. "Great!" Jeremy announced. But then he became confused as he asked, "But you don't know where they are?" Realizing Jeremy's right, Fievel's group and Sparx pondered a bit. "Good point." Sparx said. "Where could they be heading, I wonder?" Fievel asked. Then Dingodile answered in a solemn voice, "The Crocodile Falls, I bet." Jeremy, Sparx, and Fievel's group turned to him and Tiny and as Dingodile sadly comforted a sobbing Tiny, Dingodile explained away, "Clayton's probably planning on dumping those kids in the river with crocodiles, just to disclose evidence to the rangers that they have died getting eaten in the river. Hence why it's called Crocodile Falls." "Tiny feel bad for what he and Dingodile have done!" Tiny sobbed uncontrollably. Feeling bad for the two bounty hunters as Tiny slowly stopped crying, Jeremy, Sparx, and Fievel's group got determined and Fievel said, "Thank you for telling us." "And if you want revenge against that poacher, come with us." Sparx offered. Tiny and Dingodile calmly perked up upon hearing that. "If you want to gain back your reputation as bounty hunters they say you are, don't get mad, get even." Fidget said. Determination slowly kicking in, Tiny and Dingodile got up and punched their fist into their palm. "You're right!" Tiny said in determination. "Our reputation as bounty hunters is ruined, we're gonna get it fixed!" Dingodile agreed. "But what about the eggs?" Sparx asked, remembering the eggs. "We can't leave them." Tiger agreed upon realizing. Realizing, they thought it over and then seeing Dingodile's backpack next to his flamethrower, Fievel's group got an idea. At Clayton's truck, the spirit of chaos smirked evilly as Clayton said, "Well, Pitch, it looks like Lady Luck has finally decided to smile on us. Everything's going our way!" "You bet! Piles of money all around us!" Pitch agreed. They laughed as Pazu and Sheeta banged on the cage in the back. "You can't do this!" shouted Sheeta, "You're gonna get in big trouble! "Sheeta and I will tell the rangers where you are!" echoed Pazu. Clayton groaned in annoyance, and said, "I almost forgot. We got a loose end to tie up, haven't we kids?" Pitch nodded and looked at the back window as he made a scary face at Sheeta, who, in turn, screamed at the sight while Pazu just punched him in the face, knocking him back in the process. Then Olivia, Miss Kitty, and Stellaluna consoled the sad Pazu and Sheeta. "Now, now, kids," said Miss Kitty. "We mustn't loose hope." "Fievel, Tiger, and Fidget are still out there." added Olivia. "That's right!" said Stellaluna, "If anyone can get us out of this, it's those three!" North looked at Stellaluna and said, "Nice bluff, Stella." "I wasn't bluffing," Stellaluna said. "You don't know Fievel, Tiger, or Fidget like Olivia, Miss Kitty, and I do. They'll never give up." "And hopefully, Sparx is with them to save us." Spyro said. "Even if mine and Spyro's eggs are gone." Cynder said glumly. Spyro said in glum agreement, "Yeah." Ignitus reassured her and Spyro, "It's okay. Maybe in time, you would lay more eggs in the future if we're rescued." The group looked behind them as they got concerned a bit. As night fell, Jeremy, Sparx, Tiny, Dingodile, and Fievel's group ran on Clayton's trail, and turned a corner. When they realized how far they had to go, Tiger sighed in disbelief as he said, "Oh, my gosh." Then he and the others see a group of familiar animals, and went up to them as Fievel said, "Excuse us?" The animals noticed them and ran up to them. "Who the heck are you?" Joy asked. "Friends of Pazu and Sheeta." Tiger answered. "You know Pazu and Sheeta?" Ed asked hopefully. "Just recently." Fidget answered. Then the animals noticed Tiny and Dingodile and glared. "And why are they here?" Anger asked bitterly. "To capture us?" Fear asked. "To torture us?" Disgust asked. "Relax!" Sparx quieted them. "Tiny and Dingodile here are reformed." Jeremy explained. The animals got confused as Charizard asked, "Reformed? What happened?" "Let's just say Clayton and Pitch lied to us." Dingodile explained bitterly, still angry at Clayton and Pitch for nearly killing him and Tiny. "They promise money, but we got squat that nearly killed us." Tiny agreed bitterly. Slowly realizing and understanding, the animals gave in as Double D, "Okay, I guess we'll trust you both." Sadness added, "But we'll never forget your cruel actions in the past." "However, since you realize the error of your ways, we forgive you." Eddy said. Tiny and Dingodile smiled softly, glad to be given a second chance. "Anyway, did you hear that the dragons were captured?" Ray asked, changing the subject. "Yep." The group said. "We're off to rescue them and our other friends." Sparx added. "But where?" Eddy asked. "The Crocodile Falls." Fievel said. Hearing that name, Louis panicked, "WHAT?! Crocodile Falls?!" "You're an alligator, Louis." Disgust reminded him. "But the crocodiles there are barbaric unlike myself!" Louis said. "Louis, relax!" Charizard said, trying to calm him. "But how can I relax?!" Louis asked in a panic. Then as the group, except Fidget tried to calm Louis, the alligator continued in raving in a whiny way, "Think about how those poor dragons are gonna be killed in a savage fashion! What's the world coming to like this?!" During Louis' raving, Fidget remembered what the Guardians did with Hydra. Then Fidget got assertive as he grabbed Louis by the snout and tackled him to the ground to calm him, surprising the group. "Now look, we've got a long way to go!" Fidget said in a stern tone, "You're gonna go with us, grow a backbone, and you're not going to give us any trouble about it, right?!" Louis whimpered a little and shook his head. Then Fidget released Louis and Louis said, giving in, "Okay. We can do this. For our friends." The group smiled a little, impressed by Fidget's confidence, as Fidget said, "Good." Then the group got determined as Fidget commanded, "Now let's go after them!" The group clamored in agreement and then ran down Clayton's trail to the direction of the Crocodile Falls. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Rescuers Fanmakes